1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a computing system and, in particular, to a portable electronic apparatus and a portable cloud computing system.
2. Related Art
Cloud computing is with regard to a computing architecture based on the Internet, through which the shared resources of hardware and software and the information can be provided for the remote computers or other kinds of apparatuses in need.
Generally, when a portable electronic apparatus or personal computer is connected to a cloud server, the cloud owning the cloud server can provide a lot of service for them. In other words, a large amount of computation and storage are performed on the cloud, even including the record of commercial activities. Accordingly, the cloud can provide the services of infrastructure, platform and software for the remote users, and thereby the cost of hardware and development on the user end is reduced a lot.
However, there are some phenomena worthy to be noted nowadays. Much data transmission started by the application softwares are performed just between the portable electronic apparatuses or through a personal webpage, not involved with a too-big-to-be-portable cloud. On the other hand, although the processing efficiency of the portable electronic apparatus becomes more and more powerful, it still can not provide the cloud service.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a portable electronic apparatus and a portable cloud computing system so that the level and efficiency thereof can be upgraded and the application field thereof can be enlarged.